Ominous
by Vincent et Alice Takishima
Summary: Eren n'a jamais rien demandé si ce n'est un peu d'amour et d'affection, d'attention. Seulement, c'est une chose difficile à obtenir lorsque nous sommes sous " son " emprise. Mais peut-être que, lui, peu l'aider ?
1. Prologue

Il est souvent dur de s'arrêter lorsque l'on commence. Au départ, l'horreur nous paralyse et la moindre petite chose nous fait trembler d'effroi. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, la fois de trop. Ce fut mon cas. Ma première fois fut un stupide mais tragique accident, qui m'a fait me sentir coupable un long moment. Mais c'est une pulsion que l'on ne contrôle pas, bien au contraire : c'est elle qui nous contrôle. On a beau crier, hurler notre désapprobation, nous ne sommes, entre ses doigts, qu'un pantin relié à des files qu'elle contrôle. Alors, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est regarder tout en priant Dieu pour qu'il coupe les files.

* * *

 **Un prologue court certes, mais intriguant, tu ne trouve pas Alice ?**

 _Si, mais c'est ça qui est amusant !_

 _ **Reviews ?** _


	2. I - changement de Psy

**I - Changement de psy**

" Vous avez vu le dernier meurtre ? demanda Connie d'un air nonchalant, son bras passés autour des épaules de Sasha qui se redressa en se tournant vers lui, la bouche pleine de cookie.

-Hm, chen ai entendu parler ! " s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'Annie la réprimanda de ne pas parler la bouche pleine, tout en enlevant le morceau de gâteau qui avait sauté jusqu'à son bras.

Ymir pouffa face à la remarque de la blonde avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur le sommet du crâne de Historia qui rougit en lui offrant un petit sourire timide.

" Mon père m'a dit que les cadavres étaient méconnaissables lorsqu'ils les trouvaient, repris Sasha, la bouche vide cette fois-ci. Il a même faillit vomir, et plus d'une fois.

-On est obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? Oh ! Je suis entrain de manger ! s'exclama Jean en montrant son sandwich entamé.

-C'est pas notre faute si tu as voulut sauter le repas de midi pour te goinfrer maintenant, répondit aussitôt Eren qui se reçut un regard de la part du concerné.

-La ferme Yäger ! Je suis pas le seul à trouver le sujet répugnant, Marco aussi n'aime pas ça ! "

Alors qu'Eren releva l'un de ses sourcils brun, tout le petit groupe se tourna vers le concerné qui rougit en levant ses mains devant lui, l'air innocent. Il faut dire qu'avec dix pairs d'yeux posés sur lui, il avait de quoi se sentir mal à l'aise. Après un moment, Connie reprit la parole tout en accédant à la demande de Jean, changeant donc de sujet.

" Oh fait, qui vient chez moi après ?

-On pourra pas fit Reiner en se tournant vers Berthold qui sourit d'un air désolé. On a un truc de prévus.

-Ouais, s'envoyer en l'air chez l'autre, souffla Ymir faisant rire tout le monde.

-Et toi Eren ? " Demanda Connie en se tournant vers le concerné qui releva la tête, comme si il venait d'être sortit de ses pensées.

Eren secoua la tête négativement pour lui répondre. Pas que la proposition lui déplaise, bien au contraire.

" Non, j'ai mon rendez-vous "

Personnes ne commenta pour savoir en quoi consistait ce rendez-vous. Tout le monde était au courant que Eren avait rendez-vous avec un Psy. Et tout le monde savait aussi pourquoi il y allait. Mais ce sujet était du genre à éviter. Alors Connie se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

" Tant pis, une prochaine fois. "

* * *

" Je suis rentrée. "

Eren referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui avant de se déchausser. Sortant de la petite entrée, il tourna la tête à gauche pour voir son père de dos, lisant le journal ou tout du moins faisait semblant. Eren doutait qu'il arrive à lire en vu de la belle bouteille d'alcool vide posée à côté d'une autre à moitié pleine. Revenant sur sa droite il découvrit la cuisine de son petit appartement, vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança plus profond dans l'habitacle, prenant le couloir menant aux chambres et à la salle d'eau.

" Maman ?

-Dans la chambre, Eren. " s'éleva la voix de sa mère.

Hochant la tête, le brun vint se poster à l'entrée de la chambre de ses parents où sa mère était en train de ranger leur linge, lui arrachant une grimace alors qu'il fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche.

" Papa pourrait se bouger le cul à t'aider quand même.

-Eren. " soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier.

Soufflant, le jeune homme brun s'éloigna de la chambre où sa mère était pour entrer dans la sienne, bien moins ranger. En haut de son armoire, empilés les uns sur les autres, des jeux de société prenaient la poussière. Ses affaires trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce : sur le rebord de son lit, sur sa chaise, par terre, en boule dans son meuble. Son bureau était un dépotoir, servant à recevoir tout un tas de trucs qui n'avaient en rien leur place là. Ses affaires de cours étaient à même le sol et son lit n'était pas fait. En bref, la chambre d'un garçon de dix-sept ans.

Jetant son sac dans un coin, il soupira avant de ressortir aussi vite pour voir sa mère dans la salon entrain de mettre ses chaussures, son père n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Et il ne risquait pas vu le petit ronflement qui parvenait aux oreilles d'Eren et le fit soupirer. Imitant sa mère, le jeune homme alla mettre ses chaussures avant de sortir, vite suivit par cette dernière qui referma derrière elle.

Rejoignant son fils prêt de la voiture, elle déverrouilla le véhicule afin de lui permettre de monter dedans, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Montant à son tour côté conducteur, la mère d'Eren démarra la voiture avant de tourner la tête vers son fils pour lui sourire. Eren ne le lui rendit pas, se contentant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre alors que sa mère commença à rouler. Le trajet jusqu'au cabinet du Psychiatre ce fit dans un silence de mort. Le genre de silence que sa mère détestait mais qui était ô combien habituel avec son fils.

Après une dizaine de minutes, la mère se gara et Eren sortit de la voiture. Sa mère soupira avant de l'imiter. Verrouillant la voiture, elle traversa la route pour rejoindre son fils qui l'attendait pour entrer dans le cabinet. L'accueil n'était pas bien grand, un petit comptoir dans un coin et le reste de l'espace était occupé par quelques chaises mit là pour permettre au gens de patienter tout en étant assit.

Alors qu'Eren resta en retrait, sa mère alla voir la réceptionniste qui lui sourit.

" Bonjour Madame Yäger, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci, nous ne sommes pas en retard ? demanda-t-elle comme à chaque fois.

-Oh non. D'ailleurs, Ce sera un autre Psy qui verra votre fils. "

Eren releva aussitôt la tête et s'approcha du comptoir, attirant l'attention des deux femmes sur lui. Sa mère eu un sourire triste pour son fils alors que la réceptionniste ce contenta de lui sourire poliment.

" Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas M. Pixis qui va me recevoir ? demanda Eren.

-Non, en effet.

-Pourquoi ? S'écria-t-il.

-Eren, le reprit sa mère.

-Il a prit sa retraite.

-Et qui le remplace ?

-Moi, gamin. "

Se tournant au son de cette voix grave, Eren se tendit en découvrant son nouveau Psychiatre. L'homme était petit et mince ; en tout cas plus petit qu'Eren. La peau pâle, ses cheveux sombres retombaient sur son front séparés par une raie de côté alors que la base était rasée de prêt. Jusque là, rien de bien anormal. Mais ce qui mettait Eren mal à l'aise était ses yeux d'un gris acier à mi-clos qui le fixaient de son air blasé voir agacé. Comme si la vie l'agaçait. Si ce n'est peut être Eren ?

Alors que le brun resta figé sur place à fixer son nouveau Psy, sa mère, en revanche, s'avança vers ce dernier en souriant, lui tendant la main qu'il prit après quelques secondes à la fixer. Il la retira cependant aussitôt, ce que remarqua Eren.

" Bonjour, je suis la maman d'Eren.

-Je m'en suis douté, souffla l'homme avant de poser un regard sur le plus jeune qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher du regard. Vu que je n'ai pas d'autres patients et que tu es déjà là, on va commencer, tu viens. "

Le Psychiatre se détourna pour retourner dans son bureau qui était anciennement celui de l'ancien Psy d'Eren, M. Pixis. Se retournant, une main sur la poignée de la porte, il attendit que le jeune homme se décide à entrer pour ensuite refermer.

Eren resta prêt de la porte en regardant dans les moindres recoins de la pièce, tendis que l'homme le dépassa pour aller s'asseoir derrière le bureau. Il semblerait que l'homme n'avait pas perdus de temps pour réaménager la pièce. Deux grandes bibliothèques décoraient les murs de côtés et étaient remplit de livres sur la psychologie et autres, une plante décorait le coin en haut à droite et le bureau était à la même place, parfaitement ranger. Une chose était sur cependant, pas un grain de poussières ne volaient dans la pièce.

Relevant la tête, l'homme soupira en voyant qu'Eren n'avait toujours pas bougé, trop occupé à regarder les moindres changements pour les comparer à avant.

" Tu comptes rester debout toute la séances ? demanda-t-il, attirant l'attention d'Eren qui tourna la tête vers lui. Où tu vas enfin daigner t'asseoir ? "

Fronçant les sourcils, Eren vint s'asseoir dans l'une des chaises, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il vit alors l'écriteau sur le bureau. " _Levi ACKERMAN_ ".

" Bien. Alors, tu t'appelles Eren Yäger, tu as dix-sept ans, commença le prénommé M. Ackerman d'un air ennuyé. Tu viens ici depuis combien de temps ?

-Sept ans, répondit Eren d'un air bourru qui fit relever les yeux de l'homme du dossier qu'il relisait. M. Pixis reviendra quand ?

-Jamais, lui répondit aussitôt le psychiatre alors qu'Eren eu un léger soubresaut que remarqua le plus vieux. Il a prit sa retraite, gamin. Désormais c'est moi qui te recevra.

-Et si j'ai pas envie ?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. C'est toi ou t'es parents qui on voulut que tu viennes voir un Psy ?

-Ma mère.

-Et pourquoi ? "

Alors que l'homme relevait la tête pour fixer Eren, se dernier fut parcourut d'un long frisson.

" M. Pixis ne l'a pas marqué dans son dossier ? répondit aussitôt Eren avec inquiétude.

-Non.

-Menteur. " souffla aussitôt Eren.

Refermant le dossier, M. Ackerman le jeta devant lui, l'invitant à vérifier lui-même. Tendant timidement le bras, Eren prit le dossier qu'il ouvrit et feuilleta avant de le refermer pour le reposer lentement sur le bureau, la tête basse. L'homme ne fit aucun mouvement pour le reprendre, gardant les bras croisaient sur son torse en fixant l'adolescent qui détourna le regard en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

" Je... J'avais dix ans lorsque c'est arrivé. Je venais de me disputer avec mes parents. A l'époque nous avions des escaliers. Je suis monté à l'étage pour aller dans ma chambre mais ma petite sœur, Mikasa, qui en avait cinq, n'arrêtait pas de me crier qu'elle voulait jouer avec moi. Sauf que je ne voulais pas. Elle a alors agrippé mon haut et je les repoussé pour la faire lâcher sans voir qu'elle était au bord des escaliers. Elle est a dévalé et est morte sur le coup ."

Durant tout le long de son récit, Eren avait gardé la tête basse. Un silence régnât, jusqu'à ce que le Psychiatre ne reprenne le dossier.

" Et tes parents ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien était.

-Mon père me tien pour responsable et s'est mit à boire. Ma mère fait comme si de rien était en affirmant que je n'ai pas fait exprès, que ce n'est qu'un accident mais je sais bien qu'au fond, elle a peur. Elle a même tenu à ce que lorsqu'on déménage, nous n'ayons pas d'escaliers. Lorsqu'elle doit en monter ou en descendre avec moi, soit il y a mon père entre nous deux, soit elle est éloigné de quelques marches.

-Tu n'as donc plus de contacte même verbale avec ton père ?

-Si. Mais en générale on s'engueule.

-Je vois... "

Le silence régna durant un moment où l'adulte se contenta de regarder Eren.

" Tu t'en veux toujours aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sur ! s'écria Eren avant de baisser la tête. C'est de ma faute si elle est morte.

-C'est ce que tu crois ?

-C'est ce qui est vrai, j'ai tué ma sœur. "

* * *

 **Bon ! Finalement on s'est dit qu'on allait publier le premier chapitre. Avec le petit prologue on ne risquait pas d'avoir beaucoup de reviews.**

 _JE me suis dit ! Va pas me piquer le mérite._

 **J'aurai pus refuser de le publier ?**

 _Comme si ça m'aurait empêcher de le faire._

 _ **Reviews ?** _


	3. Message de retour !

_**Bonjour tous le monde ! Bonjour à tous et désolés pour notre retard voir mini disparition ! En effet, nous avons eu quelques problèmes d'ordinateur mais en plus, il y avait le bac, donc, nous revoilà, pour poursuivre nos fics ! En espérant que notre absence n'a pas été trop longue ! Nous mettons le message à part car nous n'avons pas fini d'écrire les prochains chapitres de Ominous et de Heureux évènement**_ ( **enfin, Alice n'a pas fini.** ).

 _En espérant que vous nous pardonnez ?_


	4. II - secrets gardés

_**Bien, alors ! Voici le chapitre deux tant attendu ! Désolé pour l'attente. Pour la réponse aux reviews, nous leur répondons directement en MP sinon, si il n'ont pas de compte ou si ils ont eut la flemme de se connecter, se sera au chapitre suivant ! En espérant que nous n'ayons oublié personnes !  
**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **II - secrets gardés**

Hannes pénétra dans le laboratoire du médecin légiste en plissant le nez. Dieu qu'il détestait venir ici, avec tous ces cadavres ouverts. Surtout maintenant qu'un tueur en séries faisait de ses victimes de la charpies ! Rien que le dernier l'avait fait vomir. Ignorant le plus possible le cadavre dernièrement découvert qui était, heureusement, recouvert d'un draps blanc, Hannes alla voir la médecin légiste qui écrivait un rapport sur la victime, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, se trémoussements en rythme avec la musique.

" Hanji, l'appela-t-il en se postant à côté d'elle. Oh hanji !

-Hein quoi oui ? répondit-elle enfin en regardant autour d'elle et en enlevant ses écouteurs. Oh Hannes, je t'attendais. "

Se levant, elle s'approcha de la dernière victime, suivit de Hannes qui grimaça en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle retira le draps.

" Je te présente Philippe Edmond, 38 ans, Psychiatre.

-Comme toujours.

-Exacte. Comme d'habitude, il a été sauvagement mutilé et à mon avis, le tueur à dut se recevoir pas mal de sang de notre victime vus comment il s'est acharné, dit-elle ne souriant.

-Vous savez ce qui a fini de le tuer ? demanda Hannes en évitant de regarder le mort.

-Oh, bien sur, bien qu'il ait reçus de nombreux et sévères coups de couteau, le tueur s'est toujours arrangé pour viser des points non vitaux, qui le face souffrir sans pour autant le tuer. Non, ce qui la achevé, c'est le coup que le tueur donne à chaque fois en dernier, expliqua-t-elle en relevant légèrement la tête pour montrer le haut du crane de la victime. Un coup pile sur le haut du crane. C'est assez fascinant je dois dire d'ausculter ses cadavres. Un vrai chef d'œuvre.

-C'est dégueulasse.

-Et vous, de votre côté ? demanda Hanji en recouvrant le corps, sans perdre son sourire.

-Rien, il ne laisse aucun indice, même le plus minime. La seul chose que l'on sait, c'est qu'il tue des Psychiatre avec barbarie.

* * *

Levi laissa sortir Eren qui ne lui adressa aucune attention avant de se tourner vers la mère de ce dernier qui était assit sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente. Cette dernière sourit à Levi qui gardait un visage blasé et froid.

" J'aimerai vous parler. "

Alors que la mère parut quelque peu surprise sans pour autant refuser, se levant pour entrer dans le bureau du nouveau psychiatre de son fils, Levi intercepta le regard que Eren lui jeta en cet instant. Un regard sombre, haineux, emplit de reproches. Fronçant également les sourcils, il referma la porte avant d'aller s'asseoir derrière son bureau en invitant Carla à faire de même. Une fois assit, il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroir pour en sortir une feuille qu'il remit dans la dossier.

" Lors de mon entrevu avec Eren, j'ai pris l'initiative de retirer la feuille où son précédent psy avait marqué l'accident afin que Eren me le raconte de vive voix.

-Et alors ? demanda la mère sans vraiment comprendre.

-Pixis le suivait depuis le début, et lorsque Eren a raconté la première fois l'histoire, c'était encore frais dans son esprit. En général, le cerveau, lors de ces incidents, efface cette partie de la mémoire de la personne, ou brouille certains passages. Le cerveau s'inflige une sorte d'auto traumatisme pour protéger la personne ou l'enfant dans le cas d'Eren. Hors, ce dernier se souvient parfaitement de ce qui s'est passé. Et bien qu'il se sente coupable, il semble également l'accepter. Il également en colère contre vous, dit-il en pointant Carla du doigt, ses parents, car vous le rejetez.

-Mais non ! S'écria-t-elle. Mon marie le tient pour responsable, c'est vrai, mais pas moi !

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Alors pourquoi avoir peur de lui lorsque vous êtes dans un escalier ? Avoir peur d'être dans un escalier, je comprend, mais pas de votre fils. Vous le dîtes vous même, c'est un accident.

-Oui mais... je... C'est vrai que... je ne suis pas rassuré d'être dans un escalier, surtout avec Eren mais... je sais que ce n'était qu'un accident.

-Alors cessez d'être craintive envers lui. Montrez lui que vous savez qu'il n'a jamais voulu tuer sa petite sœur en lui montrant que vous avez confiance en lui. Même et surtout dans les escaliers.

-Oui, dit-elle ne baissant la tête.

-Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il n'a jamais voulut cela, croyez moi. "

Carla hocha la tête avant que Levi ne se lève pour la raccompagner à la porte. La laissant sortir, il referma rapidement la porte avant de retourner derrière son bureau. Levant sa main, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs, les ramenant en arrière dans un soupir. S'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, son regard tomba sur le dossier d'Eren qu'il prit entre ses doigts en se penchant légèrement pour l'atteindre avant de revenir à sa position initiale. Bien que son expression restait neutre, Levi était quelque eu perplexe.

" Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose gamin ? "

* * *

 _Youhou ! Et de deux !_

 **Désolé pour l'attente, mais nous avions du mal à se mettre d'accord.**

 ** _Reviews ?_**


End file.
